Amigos ¿para qué?
by karuh
Summary: No podemos ser amigos, simplemente no ... El ranking aun es leible por todos, si cambia cambiara la denominacion...
1. Amigos no!

Partio queriendo ser un ONESHOT, pero no el Huddy siempre da para más espero que les guste, y den las directrices de por donde quieres llevarlo, se aceptan dudas, sugrencias y consultas :D

* * *

Amigos, es lo último que quiero que seamos – respondió seco pero con el corazón herido, totalmente expuesto.

Ir a un bar con trece a coquetear con mujeres había sido divertido, cantar karaokes con Foreman y Chase también, aunque sabía que sus empleados no hubieran compartido con él sin que Wilson les pagara, se habrá sentido tan culpable por avanzar o querer ser feliz, pensaría que se rompería con tanta facilidad, ya que ahora House era "una dulce y delicada flor", como ex-drogadicto.

Pero que Cuddy, su Lisa, la decana de medicina de Princeton lo invitara a comer por pena, por ser amigos, Gregory no quería ser amigo de esa mujer, esa morena de marcadas curvas dueña de sus alucinaciones y aunque ahora no lo quisiera reconocer, también dueña de sus sentimientos. Pero qué diablos le había visto al imbécil de Lucas, era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, no era lo que ella necesitaba, pero tampoco él era lo que una madre soltera y exitosa necesitaba, se sentía acabado, todo el cambio que había vivido este año solo había servido para alejarlo de Lisa…

Ella salió de su despacho resignada, quería explicaciones, ¿Por qué no podían ser amigos?, si habían sido cómplices de esa extraña "tensión" tantos años, ¿qué había cambiado ahora?, será que el nefrólogo por fin estaba dispuesto a avanzar, esta vez ella era la que no quería comenzar, o en realidad no podía, estaba comprometida con un hombre bueno, al que no amaba, pero lo quería lo suficiente como para poder vivir su vida tranquila. Estaba intranquila llego a su despacho, al cómodo lugar donde se escondía entre sus papeles cuando quería dejar de pensar en cosas importantes, fue entre sus grandes archivos y sus cuentas directivas donde se refugió cuando no pudo adoptar a Joy, y donde lloro las alucinaciones de House, aunque fue en el despacho donde mando a llamar a Lucas y lo conoció, si esas paredes hablaran…

Lo vio marcar su tarjeta de salida, desde la mampara de su oficina, no quería que se marchara, habían pasado una hora desde el incomodo silencio, y el desplante de la cena, pero se había dado cuenta que no quería dejar que se volviera a esconder en su caparazón, salió lo más rápido que sus enormes tacos le permitían, y camino a la entrada del hospital, el hombre aunque cojo, ya iba caminando a su moto cuando ella grito desde la puerta del hospital

¡Tampoco quiero que seamos amigos! – esa frase dejo a House quieto, sin reacción mientras la decana corría al encuentro del hombre, casi congelada por los fríos días de enero – no quiero ser tu amiga, no podemos ser amigos, no quiero que te escondas del mundo de nuevo

Greg estaba perplejo, no sabía que decir mucho menos que hacer, en realidad es lo último que se esperaba, tenía claro que la mujer lo amaba, pero también tenía claro que había optado por la estabilidad que por el amor, y ahora llegaba hasta aquí, frente a su moto, corriendo en taco, con los labios empezando a amoratarse, y la nieve cayendo en sus hombros desnudos, la imagen le parecía preciosa, pero seguía callado.

Sé que ahora es complicado entender esto – continuo hablando ella – pero dame un poco de tiempo, si crees que podemos …

Un silencio lleno el estacionamiento, House había callado la boca de la decana con un suave y delicado beso, sabía que si se ponía a dar razones, se daría cuenta de lo descabellado y arriesgado de la idea, un beso en cambio era la prueba de que él la estaba amando como nunca. Cuddy quedo pasmada, pero respondió rápidamente al beso y se aferro con sus manos al cuello del médico, el beso iba cambiando de velocidades, partió como un jugueteo de sus labios, los de él tibios, los de ella helados, pero entre que aumentaba la velocidad se incluían sus lenguas, el beso se volvió apasionado, lleno de fuego, Cuddy sentía que ya no tenía frio, y el nefrólogo la acercaba a su cuerpo mientras tomaba con firmeza su cintura.

Cuando al fin quedaron sin aire, la morena mujer se apoyo en el pecho de House, sentía como su corazón latía rápido, desesperado, confundido, pero en el fondo tan feliz como ella de haber librado esos sentimientos que habían guardado tanto tiempo.

Te vas a congelar, sin abrigo y con esos zapatos - dijo el nefrólogo – es mejor que vuelvas al hospital a traer tus cosas, toma – y la abrigo con su chaqueta de cuero mientras la decana asentía con la cabeza.

Se devolvió tan rápido como salió, por lo que no se percato que desde la puerta un curioso oncólogo había observado toda la escena, con una sonrisa boba en la cara, levanto una mano en modo de saludo cuando House lo vio allí parado, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado allí?, se pregunto el nefrólogo, quizás los había visto, quizás mucha gente los había visto, era la hora de salida, los cambios de turno, Cuddy era la única feliz de hacer horas extras.

¡Hey Wilson! – grito House, haciendo un ademan para que su amigo se acercara hacia donde estaba –

Woooh – dijo James mientras se acercaba donde su amigo.

Me ves besándome con Cuddy, y es lo mejor que puedes decir

Es que no sé qué decirte en realidad – dijo llevando sus manos a los bolsillos y levantando los hombros con cara de duda – si es lo que quieres, sabe que te apoyare, siempre he dicho que Lisa, es lo mejor que te ha pasado.

Okey desaparece Jimmy, no quiero que te vea – decía House mientras se despedía de su amigo – esto de la infidelidad la pone algo nerviosa, tu sabes sus niveles morales, y el que dirán…

Jajaja, bueno, pásenlo bien – mientras se escondía tras de un auto, ante la inminente llegada de Cuddy.

Listo, tengo mi maletín, llame a Marina para que se quedara un rato más con Rachel ¿Vamos? – pregunto Lisa, sin dejar de mirar a Greg.

Sip, vamos, pero vamos en mi moto.

Estás loco House yo no me subiré a eso, menos ahora que está nevando.

Si lo harás – decía mientras recibía de vuelta su chaqueta

Y que se supone que haga con mi auto

Mandaremos a Wilson, no seas agua fiesta

No quiero que James nos vea, por ahora prefiero hablarlo con Lucas antes y…

Si, si como quiera, tú en tu auto y yo en el mío, ¿dónde vamos? – decía mientras se ponía el casco.

Tenía pensado algún restaurante del centro, pero sorpréndeme – se subió al auto y le guiño el ojo…

Al fin todo lo que ellos habían querido y habían soñado comenzaban a vivirlo, por fin podrían estar juntos, sin que ninguno de los dos dieran un paso atrás

Continuará …..


	2. Romance :

Subire un capitulo por semana :D! asi que todos los lunes o martes tendran capitulo nuevo :) .. Ojala les guste! comentarios, dudas, criticas y sugerencias

* * *

House, manejaba demasiado rápido, considerando que la nieve comenzaba a esconder el pavimento, mientras Lisa lo seguía a una velocidad prudente, aunque no tenía muy claro que estaba haciendo, ni porque lo estaba haciendo, no podía parar de seguir al hombre de los ojos azules, ese que la cautivaba día a día y ahora le había profesado su amor en un beso.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, la decana no quería mirarlo, si era Lucas no podría contestarle, no quería dar explicaciones, no quería saber de él, en ese momento todo para ella era Greg, solo ellos, esperando la noche para que sus cuerpos se encontraran, poder devorarse una vez más como en los recuerdos que tenía desde que estuvo con él en Michigan. Pero su responsabilidad de madre, la obligo a mirar, respiro hondo y vio la pantalla, era su madre.

Mamá, hola – contesto algo inquieta - ¿qué pasa?

Lisa, hola, no es forma de contestar a tu madre – decía una voz femenina – bueno, no tengo clases de cocina esta noche, pensé que podría pasar a verte.

Eeeh... no puedo esta noche, pero – la mente de Cuddy se ilumino, y aunque sabía que la culpa la mataría por la mañana, se decidió a preguntar – mamá, pero puedes llevarte a Rachel, tengo una emergencia en el hospital y es probable que no llegue, y Marina no puede quedarse hasta tan tarde.

Claro Lisa, pasare a buscar a la niña enseguida – decía su madre, aceptando la propuesta sin saber todo lo que se tramaba tras esta – sería bueno que descansaras hija, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones con Lucas, les haría bien como pareja.

Mamá, tengo problemas aquí, debo irme – decía muy nerviosa la decana viéndose acorralada – pasare por Rachel temprano, gracias.

Cortó la llamada, y se sintió aliviada, la pregunta de su madre sin querer la había llevado a otro plano mental, acababa de mentir y hace media hora ser infiel, que le faltaba, en realidad estar con Greg era una locura, pero aun asi sus manos y sus pies no dejaban de dirigir el auto tras las brillantes luces de la moto. De repente vio como la moto se detenia, frente a un restaurant de comida china un lugar demasiado concurrido para su gusto, iba a bajarse pero el hombre del casco frente a ella le hizo una seña para que se quedara allí, paso un rato, las manos de Cuddy chocando con un ritmo nervioso sobre el volante del auto, una y otra vez acentuaban la espera, estaba nerviosa, realmente se sentía mal, por el pobre de Lucas que estaba trabajando, su pequeña hija con la niñera que dormiría esta noche con la abuela y ella, como una prófuga teniendo que esconderse del mundo, porque se había enamorado del hombre más inestable del planeta.

House se acerco a su auto, con su habitual cojera, y le golpeo el vidrio con el baston, Lisa abrió la ventana y recibió con sus manos unos pequeños paquetes calientes, que claramente eran comida

Es mejor que comamos en mi departamento – le dijo él mientras le terminaba de pasar el último de los platos – estarás muy nerviosa, y necesito que te relajes, quiero que disfrutes.

No sé si esto está bien – decía ella mientras titubeaba y miraba el piso del coche – yo debería ir a mi casa, estar con mi hija, esperar que llegue Lucas y hablar esto, deberíamos hacer las cosa bien.

Oh! Vamos Lisa – decía haciendo un puchero – no compliques esto, por hoy vivamos, Lucas esta fuera de la ciudad, Marina esta con Rachel, que puede salir mal.

Tengo miedo – sentencio ella sin más preámbulos.

Yo también, pero esta vez quiero seguir adelante – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir el trayecto – a si no me sigues piensa que dejaras sin cena a este pobre cojito, así que tienes que llegar al apartamento.

Ya no había más que hacer, él tenía la razón al final siempre terminaba teniéndola, y ella lo siguió con muchas dudas, pero con un fuego en el corazón y la curiosidad de una niña traviesa que esta por realizar la más grande de sus maldades. En la mente del médico en cambio, no habían muchas complicaciones, al fin la tenía, después de tanto tiempo Cuddy, ese puzle de mujer, seria para él, formaría parte de su vida, la espero y la busco tanto tiempo, aunque no físicamente su mente siempre anda divagando por la silueta de esa mujer, la hermosa forma en que sus rulos se acomodaban sobre sus hombres, su pelo negro destacaba el rubor de sus mejillas y la forma en la que caminaba.

Adelante – decía House mientras sostenía la puerta del departamento y Cuddy ingresaba rápidamente como si alguien la siguiera – estas como en tu casa, solo que es mía.

House, yo no sé si esto – iba a terminar la frase pero el hombre cerró la puerta detrás de ella y la acorralo contra la pared

Puedes dejar de pensar, por favor –

Y la besó, en un beso que llevo a una caricia que comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, un escalofrío que la recorrió entera, en ese instante y con la vibración en su piel, se dejo llevar por la pasión que él le provocaba, sus besos comenzaron a hacerse intensos, desde la pared en una serie descoordinada pero iracunda de movimientos llegaron a la habitación, donde desbordaron la pasión contenida, los brazos de House sosteniendo el cuerpo delicado pero hábil de Cuddy, que se perdía en las expresiones de placer.

Te amo – dijo sin más, sin pensar pero con sentimiento al fin Lisa – me encanta que estemos así.

Así como en la sala o así como ¿ahora?

Lo de la sala no estuvo mal, pero …

Que no estuvo mal, mujer suplicabas por la séptima y octava

Ajajajaj, ni siquiera llegaste a una tercera

Si no me explotaras tanto haciendo las horribles horas de clínica, no estaría tan cansando siempre.

Bueno, entonces empezaremos a reconsiderar las horas – dijo picara, al voltearse para quedar sobre el pecho desnudo del hombre, para quedarse dormida.

House admiraba la escena y veía a la mujer mientras, acariciaba su cabello, sentía tantas emociones que era difícil clasificarla, sabía que Cuddy estaba tomando un riesgo, su reputación y su status, para estar con él. Tampoco quería exigirle nada, porque estaba Rachel, esa pequeña y regordeta niña, que lo vomito la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos, pero que era la luz en la vida de la decana… Y por otro lados estaba el imbécil de Lucas, que no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo, su trabajo es averiguar lo que hace la gente…

Ya en la mañana desayunaron, todo era romántico, pero al estilo de House, pero Cuddy seguía sintiéndose perseguida y angustiada, esto empeoro solo cuando su teléfono.

Hola Preciosa – era la voz de Lucas desde el otro lado del teléfono – tu mama dijo que estas en el hospital, pasare por ti en una hora

No, Lucas - se corto la comunicación…

Continuará …..


	3. Lucas

Perdon gente, tuve problemas tecnicos con el computador :/ asi que tratare de subir uno por semana como siempre, pero no se si los lunes o martes... espero les gustee y digan que pasara :B especulemos un poco.

* * *

Lucas, va camino al hospital – dijo Cuddy mientras tomaba sus cosas, casi para salir corriendo

Hey, relájate – dijo House desde el rincón en su sillón

Quieres que me relaje, mi futuro esposo va camino al hospital a recogerme y yo estoy contigo aquí, a quizás cuanto tiempo, si considero el trafico

Vamos en la moto, ganaremos media hora aun si consideramos el trafico

Estás loco, yo no me subiré a esa cosa – se quedo pensando, quizás era una buena idea hasta que – ¿qué hago con mi auto? Como explico que no lo tengo

Ah! ¿Cómo conseguiste ser la decana?, si eres tan mala mentirosa – le reprocho mientras se ponía sus vaqueros – Wilson, diremos que él se lo llevo, y te lo llevara a casa luego, yo me encargo.

Okey, pero vámonos pronto-

Salieron de la casa, ella estaba muy angustiada y agitada, sabía que su reputación estaba en juego, pese a todo ello su corazón seguía feliz. Había vivido la mejor noche, con el hombre que había amado desde que era una joven estudiante de medicina, pero su cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de dudas, las ideas de la familia que iba a construir próximamente, y cambiarlo por House, ahora tendría que enfrentar a Lucas, estaba totalmente acorralada, lo mejor sería hablarlo ahora, antes de que fuera descubierta.

House aceleraba más a cada momento, y sabia que Lisa iba asustada cada vez que aferraba sus manos más al cuerpo del nefrólogo, era entendible, aunque él no tenía ningún cargo de conciencia, de hecho consideraba casi un ajuste de cuentas con Lucas, él siempre supo que Gregory amaba a Cuddy, igualmente se ligo con ella.

Llegaron al hospital, y entraron juntos nadie comprendió la extraña escena, Lisa Cuddy entraba acelerada a su oficina, y Gregory House la tenia siguiendo, no había discusiones, ni peleas, pero tampoco hubo una llama de romance, como para que se sospechara de algo más.

Okey, su majestad – decía House entrando tras la mujer – está en su santuario ahora, ¿estás más tranquila?

Lisa se acomodaba la falda, se miraba a un pequeño espejo que había sacado del escritorio, y miraba impaciente el reloj, como esperando que no avanzara rápido para no hablar con Lucas.

Oh vamos, relájate – decía House sentándose y tomando en sus manos su bastón y lanzándolo por el aire – ya estás aquí, y ya llegara el mini-hombre.

¿Cómo se supone que me relaje? – decía caminando sin parar de un lado a otro del despacho taconeando rápidamente al ritmo que avanzaba el reloj – tengo que hablar con él, no puedo mentirle así, es mejor que termine y que tú no estés aquí cuando aquello pase.

Cuddy furiosa, caminaba rápido y agitaba las manos, mientras un nefrólogo tranquilo, sin preocupaciones sentado en el sofá, era una imagen muy normal si se veía desde afuera, sobre todo si quien la observaba era el detective quien venía a recoger a su novia. Se puso una mano en la sien, sabía que después de un pleito con House, Lisa no resultaba de buen humor precisamente, mucho menos si había pasado la noche trabajando como el suponía.

Hola cariño – entro Lucas, mientras miraba extrañado a un Gregory House, que se paraba oportunamente para retirarse.

Bueno tortolitos, los dejo solos – decía en un tono sarcástico, provocando que la decana lanzara una mirada de odio y mordiera despacio su labio inferior – Gracias Cuddy, comenzare mi tratamiento con malaria.

House salió de la habitación, y el ambiente se había vuelto demasiado tenso, Lucas se acerco despacio para abrazar a la decana que le había dado la espalda.

¿Qué hizo el imbécil de House, ahora? – pregunto intrigado, ante el abatimiento de la mujer que amaba

Nada, es que no me siento bien, perdón –decía aun de espalda con las manos cruzadas sin tener contacto con el hombre que le hablaba

Pero nena, es obvio, pasas todo el día en este hospital, deberíamos irnos de vacaciones luego de la boda, te haría bien relajarte. Nosotros solos, en el Caribe – comenzaba a decirle mientras masajeaba los hombros de la decana – Rachel jugando en la orilla de playa mientras caminamos en una puesta de sol, no te parece perfecto.

Si, es precioso cariño – decía con una falsa risa, volteándose para quedar frente a frente a los ojos verdes del detective – creo que debemos hablar

Oh! No me gusta cómo suena eso – decía preocupado retirando sus manos y sentándose en uno de los sofás del despacho – ¿qué pasa?

Yo creo que – el silencio la paralizo, no podía quebrar con él, era seguro para ella y para su hija, además él la amaba, quizás si se esforzará podría llegar a quererlo. Pero no podía retroceder ahora – debemos terminar.

¡¿qué? – no entendía nada, se daba vueltas por la sala, no sabía qué hacer - ¿por qué?

No te amo, lo siento – decía apena, con la culpa a flor de piel – lo intente, te quiero mucho, serías un padre genial para Rachel, pero no puedo amarte. Perdoname, pero no podemos seguir.

Como cambia todo, ayer te llame y todo estaba bien – decía cuestionándola – como cambian las cosas, sin más… a menos que, lo amas. House te dijo algo… Lo voy a matar.

No importa si lo amo a él u a otro, simplemente no puedo estar contigo porque no te amo – y una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla

Fue él, por eso se fue sin más sin preocupación, hasta contento. Lo matare – Lucas salió rápidamente del despacho con destino al ascensor seguido por una decana que no llego hacia el elevador quedando fuera de él…

Continuará…


End file.
